


Утраченное искусство хранить секреты (The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent Vibe, M/M, Mild Domination, Orgasm Denial, POV Multiple, Spoilers for JKR's 800 word prequel, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ведь любовь делает нас уязвимыми, правда? И если доверие разрушено – что ж, это риск, от которого никто не застрахован.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (implied), Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	Утраченное искусство хранить секреты (The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576037) by woldy. 



> Примечание автора: название фика позаимствовано из песни [Queens Of The Stone Age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0nzPpvbFs).
> 
> Примечание переводчика: бета перевода - Лис.  
> Перeвод выполнен в 2010 году.

1.  
Признаюсь: если вечером Сириус надевает футболку с фениксом, мы занимаемся сексом. Но всё не так мерзко, как звучит. 

Футболка — это не какой-то там тайный знак «трахни меня, Джеймс Поттер». Ну, вы же видели Сириуса в ней? Ткань так обтягивает грудь, что видно мускулы, рёбра и даже соски. Он в этой футболке чертовски сексуальный, а когда на нём ещё и кожаные штаны, и нас захлёстывает адреналин от того, как мы заставили легавых и Пожирателей побегать за нами, так что… 

Думаю, вам понятно, что я имею в виду. Или назвать вещи своими именами? 

Знаете, мы этого не планировали. Нельзя сказать, будто я внезапно решил изменить жене. Да, я знаю — Сириус тоже вроде как изменял, но это его дело, так ведь? Я — не полиция нравов, даже для друзей, и это здорово, потому что полиция нравов из меня была бы хреновая. 

Так что Сириус надел эту футболку случайно, и, честно говоря, ничего бы и не произошло, если бы он не становился таким отвратным водилой, когда думает о сексе. 

Конечно, Бродяга будет отрицать, но он и сам знает, что в такие моменты совершенно не может сосредоточиться. Мы взлетели, и тут до Сириуса дошло, что мой возбуждённый член прижимается к его заднице. Я подумал — кончится тем, что наши обугленные куски будут собирать по всему Хаунслоу. 

Итак, Сириус приземлился в каком-то грязном переулке, обернулся ко мне и сказал: 

— Ты чего об меня хером трёшься? 

Нет, ну а что я должен был делать? Отрицать факт я не мог, отмазки больше не сработают, мы ведь уже не подростки. Да, на сиденье довольно тесно, мотоцикл рычит подо мной, возбуждение от погони и так далее, но кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Я бы не женился на Лили, если бы не думал, что смогу удержать коня на привязи. Вообще-то говоря. 

И я ответил: 

— А что, это для тебя проблема? — и Сириус, толкнув к стене, впечатался в меня: крепкие мышцы, небритый подбородок и запах пота. А потом расстегнул мне брюки, и я почувствовал, как его твёрдый член, обтянутый кожаными штанами, касается моего. 

Это потрясающее ощущение — будто человеческая кожа, но прохладнее, более гладкая и лучше удерживает запах. После того вечера кожаные штаны Сириуса пахнут спермой, и чем сильнее они нагреваются, тем сильнее воняют сексом. До сих пор воняют, правда. И теперь, стоит мне увидеть Сириуса на мотоцикле, в футболке с фениксом, прилипшей к телу, и в этих заляпанных кожаных штанах, обтягивающих задницу, — у меня встаёт. 

И не надо так на меня смотреть. Я ничего бы не сказал, если бы вы, чёрт возьми, не спросили.

2.  
У неверности есть признаки: волосы на воротнике, новые запахи, подозрительные перемены в одежде; но я не высматриваю их специально. Называйте это наивностью, если хотите, но мой выбор — доверять Сириусу. И не потому, что он заслуживает доверия, а совсем наоборот. Давным-давно он предал меня, и едва не случилось непоправимое. Так что наши отношения основываются на уроке, который Сириус вынес из той истории. Если я начну выискивать доказательства его неверности, не покажется ли, будто я попрекаю его прошлым? 

Первое, что известно об оборотнях — мы опасны. Второе — у нас обострены все чувства: мы можем выследить человека по запаху или по звуку его дыхания. 

И то, и другое правда, но ни то, ни другое не так просто, как кажется. 

Я могу учуять чьи-нибудь эмоции, или услышать, о чём шепчутся в соседней комнате, но не делаю этого. Это мой выбор. Помфри говорит, что человеческий мозг не предназначен для чувств волка: девяносто процентов мозга, ответственных за восприятие, приходится на долю зрения. Если я хочу услышать или почувствовать запах как волк, то просто закрываю глаза и сосредотачиваюсь. И тогда звуки и запахи появляются — нет, я их и раньше слышал, просто они становятся более отчётливыми. 

Боюсь показаться многословным, но я считаю, что возможностями оборотня пользоваться не обязательно, и избегаю этого. Чувствовать чей-то страх или возбуждение — это вмешательство, нарушение частной жизни и доверия, как и легилеменция. Я не хочу совать нос в дела друзей, не говоря уже о людях, которые не подозревают, кто я такой, и не могут от этого защититься. 

Да, я использую свои дополнительные чувства, когда выполняю задания Дамблдора, но всякий раз я чувствую себя грязным. Иногда мне кажется, что Альбус забывает: быть оборотнем — не дар, а болезнь. 

Поэтому, несмотря на мою сущность, обмануть меня ничего не стоит. Я в достаточной мере человек, чтобы стать жертвой обмана и предательства. Ведь любовь делает нас уязвимыми, правда? И если доверие разрушено — что ж, это риск, от которого никто не застрахован. Я поставил на то, что Сириус меня не обманет. Если он меня предаст… тогда, надеюсь, со временем я смогу простить ему это.

3.  
Через несколько недель нетрудно сделать вид, что всё по-прежнему, что Ремус не имеет ничего против, или просто не замечает. На самом деле, конечно, он и был против, и замечал — я это понимаю, когда вваливаюсь домой после дежурства с Джеймсом, и вижу, что Ремус швыряет в свой чемодан оставшиеся книги. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Ремус оборачивается с каменным лицом. 

— А ты, мать твою, как думаешь? — рявкает он и с силой захлопывает крышку чемодана. 

Должно быть, звук привлекает внимание Джеймса, и тот входит в комнату. Он смотрит на меня, потом на Ремуса, потом снова на меня: 

— Куда он? 

— Спроси сам. Мне он объяснять не желает. 

Джеймс хмурится. 

— Что происходит, Ремус? 

— Вот вы и скажите мне, что происходит. Или вы собирались и дальше врать мне и трахаться? 

Он вытаскивает палочку и хватает чемодан: 

— В жопу вас обоих. 

— Да не вопрос, знаешь ли, — быстро говорю я. Вроде пошутил, но это не совсем шутка, потому что, мне кажется, мы все об этом думаем. — Дело в том, — продолжаю я, облизнув губы, — что на мотоцикле помещаются только двое, а на кровати — и трое. И даже ещё останется место для манёвров. 

Джеймс оборачивается ко мне. Глаза его блестят, губы приоткрыты немного вульгарно, и я знаю, что он согласен. Джеймс вовсе не такой натурал, как утверждает. 

— Ремус? — спрашиваю я. 

— Не желаю принимать ни малейшего участия в ваших забавах, — резко говорит Ремус, крепко сжимая ручку чемодана. — Пропустите… 

— Нет. — Джеймс делает шаг к Люпину, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. — Не уходи. 

Оба тяжело дышат, Ремус свирепо таращится на Поттера, а Джеймс смотрит на него так напряжённо, что Люпин, кажется, сейчас задымится. 

— Я не… — запинаясь, выдавливает Ремус, — я не могу видеть вас вместе. Вся эта драма и обман… 

— Херня, — обрывает его Джеймс таким мягким тоном, какого я от него в жизни не слышал. — Ты просто не хочешь чувствовать себя лишним. 

И сейчас Люпин может уйти или аппарировать, но не делает ни того, ни другого. А в следующую секунду Поттер целует его, с языком и зубами, и Ремус невнятно стонет и запускает пальцы Джеймсу в волосы. 

Он никогда не прикасался так ко мне, целуя, будто на кончиках его пальцев потрескивает готовое сорваться проклятие. 

— Твою ж мать, — выдыхает Джеймс, обнимая Люпина за шею и придвигаясь ближе. Когда Ремус прерывает поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, я слышу, как Поттер бормочет: — Бля. Сириус, иди сюда. 

Я с трудом осознаю свои движения, но вот прижимаюсь бёдрами к заднице Джеймса, а ладонью задеваю его пальцы на шее Ремуса. 

Люпин прерывает поцелуй, напоследок кусая горло Поттера, и, когда он говорит «Ненавижу тебя», я не знаю, кому адресованы эти слова. Возможно, нам обоим. 

— А вот и нет, — отвечает Джеймс и снова целует Ремуса — медленно и мягко, но Люпин прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и я слышу, как Сохатый с шипением втягивает воздух. 

— Не надо со мной нежничать, я, чёрт возьми, не твоя жена, — Ремус толкает Поттера в грудь. 

— Слушай, — говорит тот, отодвигаясь, — ты или поцелуй меня, или ударь, но определись, наконец. 

Люпин колеблется, и несколько мгновений Джеймс выглядит так, будто ожидает взрыва. А потом Ремус шипит «Ублюдки!», хватает Поттера за рубашку и дёргает его к себе. 

Их рты вновь соприкасаются, и Джеймс тянет меня за руку, привлекая, так что я касаюсь губами его щеки. А потом он поворачивает голову, и мы целуемся, а потом я, он и Ремус тонем в беспорядочном, жадном вихре сплетённых языков. 

Поцелуй не прерывается и тогда, когда я чувствую, как пара рук задирает мою футболку, а ещё одна холодная рука гладит мне живот. 

— Господи Иисусе. — Поттер стягивает с меня футболку, и я понимаю, что в первый раз после школы он видит меня настолько раздетым. Когда мы с ним развлекались, он видел куда меньше. Забавно, что свои чувства — смесь вожделения и восхищения — Джеймс выразил фразой, которую подцепил у жены. 

Поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом с презрительным прищуром Ремуса. 

— Я никому дорожку не перешёл? — интересуется он. 

— Нет. — Подавляю вспышку гнева, которую пытается спровоцировать Люпин. 

Я знаю, что ему больно, но вот так пинать друг друга бессмысленно. Секс, может быть, тоже смысла не имеет, но будь я проклят, если у меня есть более подходящий план. 

— Ну, сколько раз тебе говорить, — недовольно ворчит Поттер, и принимается расстёгивать рубашку Ремуса. 

При виде его шрамов Джеймс секунду колеблется, а потом касается губами самых уродливых отметин, расстёгивая пуговицы и целуя грудь Люпина. Сняв с него рубашку, Джеймс опускается на колени, и я слышу, как звякает пряжка ремня. 

— Можно? — спрашивает Поттер, проводя ладонью по ширинке Ремуса, а тот поднимает бровь и с иронией смотрит на меня. 

— Не у меня спрашивай, — говорю я хрипло. 

— Нет? А я думал, собаки охраняют свою территорию, — замечает Ремус. 

— Блядь, да прекратите вы оба! — Джеймс резким движением расстегивает брюки Люпина и стягивает с него трусы. — Поцелуйтесь или помиритесь, или сделайте уже хоть что-нибудь. Разберитесь со всей этой фигнёй. 

Ремус открывает было рот, но Поттер заставляет его замолчать, взяв в рот головку члена. Впервые за вечер ярость Люпина, кажется, утихает, и он выглядит почти умиротворённым. Глаза его закрыты, а голова запрокинута назад, открывая бледную шею. 

— Мерлин, какой ты красивый, — шепчу я непроизвольно, и так естественно кажется прижаться к спине Ремуса и поцеловать его ключицу. Секунду он медлит, а потом кладёт голову мне на плечо, прислоняясь ко мне, в то время как Джеймс сосёт ему. 

Поверх плеча Люпина я вижу, как Поттер стоит на коленях на ковре, а губы скользят вверх и вниз по члену Ремуса. Он так старательно делает минет — как я подозреваю, первый в жизни, — и выглядит вполне довольным собой. Говорю же — он вовсе не такой натурал, как утверждает. 

Я касаюсь пальцами соска Люпина, и Ремус вздрагивает, выгибаясь навстречу трём ощущениям вместо одного. У него вырывается низкий, требовательный звук, и я сжимаю сосок сильнее, тычась лицом в чувствительную впадинку ниже уха. 

Бёдра Люпина подаются вперёд, и Джеймс, задохнувшись, отстраняется. 

— Подержи его пока, ладно? — просит он и возвращается к своему занятию: облизывает головку, щекочет языком расщелину, и Ремус стонет. 

Я крепче обнимаю его, одной рукой придерживаю бёдра, а второй продолжаю играть с его соском, и, когда Поттер вбирает член глубже, я чувствую, что Люпин хочет податься ему навстречу. Ремус извивается в моих объятиях, и до меня доходит — я трусь членом о его зад, мои кожаные штаны скользят по ткани его джинсов. Люпин зажат между моими руками, моим членом и губами Поттера. 

— Блядь, — произносит Ремус, его щёки горят, а глаза закрываются. — Я не могу. Джеймс… 

— Думаю, он не будет против, — шепчу я, касаясь губами шеи Люпина, и тот снова издаёт отчаянный, жалобный стон. 

Посасываю мочку его уха, целую шею, и поверх его плеча смотрю на Поттера. Это невероятно — присутствовать при таком, видеть, как Ремус подчиняется горячему желанию Джеймса сделать то, чего никогда не предлагал мне. Я мог бы возмутиться поведением Сохатого, если бы не знал, что он пытается таким способом извиниться, и если бы, сжимая распухшими губами член Люпина, Поттер не выглядел так восхитительно развратно. 

— Мерлиновы яйца, — говорю. — Видели бы вы себя сейчас… 

Ремус стонет, его мышцы напрягаются и я чувствую, как он дрожит, кончая Джеймсу в рот. Новичкам обычно везёт, но для первого минета удачи уже и так достаточно, и последние капли семени попадают на щёку Поттера. 

Несколько мгновений никто не двигается, а потом Джеймс медленно поднимается. Люпин протягивает руку и большим пальцем стирает сперму с его лица, а потом подносит палец к моим губам. Я втягиваю палец, наслаждаясь вкусом Ремуса, и посасываю подушечку. Честно говоря, вот прямо сейчас я взял бы в рот всё, что бы мне ни предложили. 

Поднимаю взгляд на Джеймса: он смотрит на нас широко открытыми тёмными глазами. 

— И что теперь?.. — спрашивает он. 

— В постель? — интересуюсь я. 

— В постель, — приказывает Люпин, отодвигаясь от меня и выпрямляясь. — Возражения будут? 

Джеймс краснеет. 

— Ну, вообще-то… э… рано или поздно мне придётся пойти домой. 

— «Рано или поздно» — понятие растяжимое. 

— Сегодня, я имею в виду, — уточняет Поттер, и вид у него при этом дурацкий. 

— Понимаю, — негромко говорит Ремус и склоняется к уху Джеймса, — но сначала мне хотелось бы немного с тобой поиграть. 

Вдвоём они смотрятся потрясающе, светлые волосы Люпина резко контрастируют с тёмной шевелюрой Поттера. Мы с Ремусом выглядим на колдографиях совершенно иначе, будто длинноволосый бомж совращает простого паренька. И с Джеймсом вместе мы выглядим примерно так же. 

А сейчас в Люпине говорит хищник, его гнев превратился в желание и какой-то непристойный план. Джеймс, похоже, обеспокоен, и я понимаю, что в какой-то момент мы с ним потеряли контроль над ситуацией. 

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — говорит Ремус Поттеру — единственному, на котором всё ещё остаётся рубашка. 

— А ты,— оборачивается Люпин ко мне, — избавься от этих штанов. 

Голос Ремуса не меняется, но в его взгляде есть что-то жёсткое — больше, чем просто намёк на угрозу. И до меня внезапно доходит, что носить штаны, от которых исходит запах секса — секса с кем-то другим, — полный идиотизм, если твой партнёр — оборотень. Оборотень, который улавливает запахи, незаметные для человека. Который на протяжении нескольких недель чуял, что от меня пахнет Джеймсом. 

— Или что? — Я играю с огнём, и глаза Ремуса вспыхивают. 

— Или я силой сниму их с тебя, Сириус, — почти рычит он. — То, чем мы тут занимаемся, ещё не означает прощения. 

Может, я и люблю рисковать, но совсем не дурак. И знаю, когда придержать язык. 

Снимаю штаны, бросаю их на пол и едва успеваю заметить движение волшебной палочки Люпина прежде, чем штаны распадаются на куски от его заклятия. Заклинание, способное уничтожить кожаные штаны, созданные для того, чтобы выдерживать воздействие высокой скорости и трения — это не шутки. Таково моё мнение. 

— Полегчало? 

— Немного, — говорит он. — И что ты собираешься делать? 

— А ты чего хочешь? 

Поттер, голый по пояс, нервно смотрит на нас обоих. Мне кажется — до него начинает доходить, во что он ввязался, однако признаков, что он собирается пойти на попятный, не видно. 

— Я хочу трахнуть Джеймса, — отвечает Ремус, и я слышу длинный, прерывистый вдох Сохатого. — И посмотреть, как он трахнет тебя, — не сводя с меня взгляда, заканчивает Люпин. 

Это моё наказание. Или, по крайней мере, часть его. Нет, я не против быть снизу, но действительно завидую Ремусу, у которого появился шанс трахнуть Джеймса. Завидую тому, что он будет первым и последним человеком, который сунет в Поттера пальцы и растянет его задницу, облегчая себе вход. 

— Джеймс, — спрашиваю. — Ты как, нормально? 

— Наверное, — он улыбается нам. Я не мог бы устоять против этой улыбки, даже если бы захотел: не раздумывая, тянусь к нему и крепко целую, целую так, будто мы собираемся заняться сексом. Когда мы отрываемся друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, то оборачиваемся к Люпину, который, повелительно махнув рукой, исчезает в спальне. 

Обгоняя друг друга, мы следуем за ним, и когда входим в комнату, Ремус уже стягивает джинсы и боксеры. Я в мгновение ока скидываю трусы, но, посмотрев на Поттера, вижу, что он колеблется. Несколько секунд Джеймс теребит ремень, переводя взгляд с меня на Люпина, а потом вниз, на мой возбуждённый член. У Ремуса пока ещё нет эрекции, но, мне кажется, за этим дело не станет. При условии, что Поттер не передумает. 

Джеймс расстёгивает ремень и, извиваясь, выбирается из брюк, являя незагорелые ноги и покрасневший член с уже влажной головкой. 

— И что теперь? — Под напускной бодростью в его голосе скрывается нервозность. 

— Возьмёшь это, — отвечает Люпин, протягивая ему банку со смазкой, и указывает Джеймсу на постель. — А Сириус наденет вот это. 

Я делаю шаг ближе, и вижу, что в руках у него кольцо, которое надевают на член. Мы использовали его раньше, но не при таких обстоятельствах, как сейчас. 

— Как мне лечь? — интересуюсь я тоном, который не обещает покорности. 

— На спину, — приказывает Ремус, вручая смазку Джеймсу и толкая меня на кровать. 

Поттер, с широко открытыми глазами, зачёрпывает из банки щедрую порцию. 

— А теперь просто… — начинаю я, но Джеймс перебивает: 

— Я… ну, мне уже доводилось делать это раньше. 

— Отлично, — алчно ухмыляется Люпин. — Если будет нужна помощь в поисках простаты, обращайся. 

Однако, похоже, Сохатому помощь не требуется: его пальцы скользят по моей заднице, а потом осторожно проникают внутрь, и я подаюсь бёдрами ему навстречу. 

— Не так быстро, Сириус, — мурлычет Ремус, и опоясывает широкой кожаной лентой мою мошонку и основание члена, который от прикосновения набухает. 

В следующую секунду Джеймс вводит в меня ещё один палец, и осторожно вталкивает глубже: сначала кончики, потом до сустава, а потом — до основания. Я закрываю глаза и глубоко втягиваю воздух, пытаясь расслабиться и умерить возбуждение. Может, мне и хочется, _очень_ хочется, чтобы меня трахнули, но хныкать и умолять об этом не собираюсь. 

Поттер неуверенно двигает пальцами туда и обратно, круговыми движениями нащупывая простату. Когда, наконец, он задевает её, с моих губ срывается стон, и Джеймс останавливается. 

— Здесь? — он повторяет движение, и у меня вырывается ещё один стон. — Я так понимаю, это значит «да». 

— Это значит «да», — подтверждает Люпин. — Он не слишком многословен в такие моменты. 

— Правда? — невинным голосом откликается Джеймс. — И если я спрошу, продолжать ли мне, — ох, чёрт, снова эти пальцы! — ты не ответишь? 

Я снова скулю. 

— Ну так мне остановиться? — интересуется Поттер, поворачивая пальцы так, что подушечки касаются каждого дюйма моей простаты. 

Я пытаюсь сказать «Нет», но получается только «Нееее». 

— Да? — дразнит меня Джеймс, медленно вынимая пальцы. 

Вдохнуть. Сконцентрироваться. 

— Нет, — говорю. — Ради всего святого, нет. 

— Так он всё-таки может говорить, — замечает Сохатый. 

— Пока мы его не заведём по-настоящему, — голос Ремуса наводит на мысль, что он задумал какой-то дьявольский план. Я открываю глаза. 

Поттер, стоя на коленях, возвышается надо мной, с пальцами у меня в заднице, а Люпин неподвижно растянулся сбоку. Волосы Джеймса взъерошены, на щеках румянец, глаза сверкают из-за стекол, а член стоит — короче говоря, выглядит он потрясающе. 

— По-моему, мы могли бы подразнить его посильнее, — задумчиво произносит Ремус, и глаза его недобро вспыхивают. — Я, например, могу сделать вот так. 

Он склоняется надо мной, так что его рот оказывается в дюйме от головки моего члена, и дышит на него. 

Застонав, я вскидываю бёдра навстречу его губам. 

— Нет, не шевелись. — Поттер предостерегающе кладёт руку мне на бедро. 

Люпин выдыхает ещё раз, влажно и тепло, и _господиблядьбоже_ я хочу, чтобы он взял в рот. Я хочу, чтобы Джеймс трахнул меня, а Люпин взял в рот мой член и… 

Ремус выдыхает ещё раз, и у меня вырывается долгий, отчаянный вой. 

— Что это было, Сириус? — осведомляется Люпин. 

Я пытаюсь сказать «Пожалуйста», но слышатся лишь невнятные звуки, которые Ремус намерен истолковать неправильно. 

— Не понял. 

— Пожалуйста, — набрав в лёгкие воздуха, откликаюсь я. — Блядь, _прошу_. 

— Чего просишь? 

— …трахни меня. 

— По-моему, он к тебе обращается, Джеймс, — пренебрежительно бросает Люпин. — Кажется, я свою работу выполнил. 

И выдыхает. 

Ремус Люпин — самый сволочной садист на свете, и я хочу его убить. Желательно затрахав до смерти. 

Дразня меня, он отодвигается, и я скулю, выгибаясь навстречу его губам. 

Джеймс, ухмыляясь, вынимает пальцы, и я лежу, задыхающийся и неудовлетворённый, однако от меня не укрывается задумчивый взгляд, который Поттер бросает на Люпина. 

— Вот уроды. — Я смотрю на плотоядное лицо Ремуса. Он очень редко показывает эту свою сторону, и, не будь он так взбешён, я, может, и не увидел бы её. 

Зачем Джеймс убрал пальцы, становится понятным, когда он, с дрожащими за стеклами очков ресницами, тянется за банкой и смазывает свой член. Он проводит ладонью по всей длине — раз, другой, а потом оборачивается ко мне и останавливается в нерешительности. 

— Мне… 

— Да, защитное заклинание, — соглашается Ремус. 

Джеймс чертыхается, сползает с кровати и шарит в поисках своей палочки в куче одежды. Я слышу, как он шепчет заклинание, и в следующую секунду он вновь стоит передо мной на коленях, и в тот же миг Ремус придвигается чуть ближе и проводит языком по головке моего члена. 

— Можно, Сириус? 

— Блядь, да! — с чувством говорю я, и Поттер ухмыляется так озорно, что нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он, кладёт руку мне на ляжку и поднимает выше, так что согнутое колено прижимается к груди. 

Несколько долгих секунд я слышу только неровное дыхание: Джеймс, придерживая правой рукой основание члена, направляет его мне в задницу. Я ощущаю давление, а потом мышцы поддаются, позволяя Джеймсу втолкнуться внутрь. 

Член кажется толстым, гораздо больше, чем когда я касаюсь его рукой или держу во рту. Очень трудно сконцентрироваться на чём-то кроме этого ощущения заполненности и растянутости, на грани между удовольствием и болью. Джеймс медлит, глядя мне в лицо, и происходящее могло бы быть неторопливым и глубоко интимным, не касайся Люпин губами моей головки. 

Я вскидываю бёдра, и на этот раз Ремус не отстраняется, пропуская член в рот, а Сохатый входит в меня ещё немного глубже. 

— Чёрт возьми, — бормочет он, полуприкрыв глаза и быстро дыша. 

Я перевожу взгляд с него на Люпина, который то облизывает, то всасывает мой член. Ремус проводит языком по головке, и у меня вырывается стон, мышцы теснее сжимают Джеймса — мне нужно больше давления, больше возбуждения, просто — _больше_. 

Джеймс подаётся вперёд, и постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, входит в меня так, что яйца прижимаются к моей заднице. Потом он невыносимо медленно движется назад, и в этом ритме чувствуется неожиданное самообладание. Но мне хочется совсем не этого. 

Ремус вновь проводит языком по члену вниз, так что почти касается головой живота Поттера, а потом обратно. Блядь. _Блядь_. Джеймс входит глубже, и давление и удовольствие нарастают; он двигается обратно, головка его члена задевает простату, и во мне медленно поднимается упругая волна. Просто потрясающе, когда тебя трахают и одновременно отсасывают, и это сводит с ума, потому что чем сильнее набухает возбуждённый член, тем туже сжимается кольцо вокруг него. Это адская мука — знать, что я могу кончить, только когда кольцо снимут. Что могу кончить, только когда мне позволит этот грёбаный ублюдок Люпин. 

— Джеймс, ты как? 

— Обалденно, — отвечает Поттер, поднимая взгляд на Ремуса и не замедляя медленных, плавных движений. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? 

Пауза, а потом Джеймс отвечает: 

— Да. — Он говорит тихо, будто не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь подслушал. — А Сириус… 

— Думаю, с ним всё в порядке. — Взгляд Люпина ползёт по моему телу. — Если хочешь, трахай его побыстрее. 

— Мне, может, нравится его дразнить, — отзывается Поттер, и они обмениваются взглядом. Снова сообщники. 

Я скулю, и это служит для Ремуса сигналом к действию. Он садится позади Джеймса и скрывается из моего поля зрения, хотя сложно обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме ощущения от члена Сохатого. Мой собственный требует внимания, но когда я тянусь к нему, Джеймс отбрасывает мою руку. 

Может, он и прав. Раз уж я всё равно не могу кончить, то наверняка рехнусь, если начну дрочить. 

Мне не видно, что делает Люпин, но я вижу лицо Джеймса и то, как его тело реагирует на прикосновения. Вот дыхание сбивается, он медленно втягивает воздух и закрывает глаза. 

— Да, — тихо и чувственно произносит Ремус, — вот так… аааах. 

Джеймс замирает, ощущая в себе пальцы Люпина, а потом снова начинает двигаться, теперь осторожно. Это прекрасно — смотреть, как он подаётся навстречу, как он зажат между мной и Ремусом: принимая, отдавая, вталкиваясь. 

— Ещё один? — спрашивает Люпин, и Джеймс, сглотнув, кивает. 

И снова несколько секунд неподвижности, а потом Поттер стонет и дёргает дрожащими бёдрами, вгоняя в меня член. 

— Нравится? 

— Ага. 

Не представляю, как они могут разговаривать и трахаться одновременно, в то время как я могу думать лишь _ещёвотвотда_ , но так здорово слушать, как они негромко переговариваются надо мной. 

Теперь Джеймс с силой вталкивается в меня, а потом выгибается обратно, навстречу пальцам Ремуса, не останавливаясь даже тогда, когда Люпин кладёт ладонь ему между лопаток и заставляет податься вперёд, так что руки Поттера упираются в постель по бокам от меня. Ремус шепчет заклинание, а потом снова наступает знакомый миг молчания. Люпин двигается, и Сохатый широко раскрывает глаза. 

— Джеймс? 

— Всё нормально. Про… продолжай, — отвечает тот. Его зрачки расплываются за стёклами нелепых, дурацких очков, которые мешают смотреть ему в глаза. Так что я стягиваю очки с Поттера и бросаю их на пол. 

Обычно Джеймс протестует против любой попытки снять эти стекляшки, но сейчас он только улыбается, тяжело дыша, а Ремус, придерживая его бёдра, снова двигается. 

— О Мерлин, — шепчет Поттер, при каждом толчке бёдер Люпина у него перехватывает дыхание. — Ага, вот так. Ещё. Блядь, Ремус, женись на мне. 

Люпин почти беззвучно смеётся и гладит Джеймса по загривку: 

— Лили будет против. 

— Она не может вот _так_ , — отвечает Поттер. Я мог бы возразить, что на самом деле может — особенно учитывая, что она ведьма, — но не могу найти нужных слов. К тому же делиться такой информацией не в моих собственных интересах. 

— Так тебе нравится вот это, да? — Голос Ремуса низкий и страстный. 

Я чувствую, как тело Джеймса мелко дрожит, когда Люпин входит в него, с каждым толчком всё глубже вгоняя в меня член Сохатого. Это так непристойно и грязно, и этого совсем недостаточно, но я не могу получить ничего другого. Джеймс опускает голову, его взгляд без очков такой уязвимый и беззащитный, и мне кажется, что ближе, чем сейчас, мы не будем никогда. 

Впервые за несколько лет Джеймс полностью принадлежит нам: Ремусу и мне, и, может быть, даже Питеру, несмотря на то, что его здесь и нет. То, что происходит между нами — парнями, Мародёрами — тайна, и Лили не имеет к этому отношения. 

Люпин трахает его, и движения Поттера убыстряются, становятся исступлёнными, он вцепляется в простыни, а лицо заливает румянец. 

— Да, — выдыхает он, — Мерлин… 

— Я не Мерлин. — Ремус взъерошивает волосы Сохатого, а второй рукой придерживает его за бедро. — Я гораздо, гораздо опаснее. Ты ведь знаешь, что трахаешься с тёмной тварью? 

— Бля! — Джеймс вбивается в меня, мечется между мной и Люпином, как шлюпка, попавшая в шторм. Всё его тело скользкое от солёного пота, мышцы напрягаются: он пытается двигаться навстречу Ремусу, и в то же время — глубже в меня. 

— Ты никогда больше не будешь этим заниматься, — шепчет Люпин, склонившись к уху Поттера, и тот зажмуривается, когда Ремус договаривает: — Кончи для оборотня. 

Он касается губами шеи Джеймса, и Сохатый, гортанно вскрикнув, кончает. Я ощущаю, как он пульсирует внутри меня. Дрожа, Поттер падает мне на грудь. Я поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом со взглядом Люпина. 

— У нас осталось кое-какое незаконченное дело, — говорит он, осторожно отстраняясь от Джеймса, и тот вынимает обмякший член. Cперма вытекает из моей задницы. 

Поттер перекатывается на бок и смотрит на нас. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он, после оргазма немного неуверенно. — Мне уйти, или… 

— Можешь остаться, — отвечает Ремус. — Если Сириус не возражает. 

Они смотрят на меня, и в этом тумане неудовлетворённости и секса у меня получается сказать только: 

— Трахни меня. 

Опасная улыбка обнажает зубы Люпина: 

— Надо же, и до меня дошла очередь, а, Сириус? После всех этих недель. Или я просто замена Джеймсу? 

Поттер хмурится и вытягивается на краю постели, настороженно глядя на нас. 

— Я задал тебе вопрос. 

— Пожалуйста, Ремус… — Язык не слушается меня. — Прошу, я… 

— Что? 

— Я хочу тебя. 

Он склоняется ближе, нависая надо мной, но не прикасаясь. 

— Правда? А мне кажется, ты сейчас что угодно скажешь, лишь бы тебе дали кончить. Я не верю ни одному твоему слову, Сириус. 

Правая рука Люпина — та, которой он нежно касался плеча Джеймса, пока трахал его, ложится мне на горло. Не сдавливает, но её тяжесть доставляет определённое беспокойство. Во взгляде Ремуса — боль и гнев, и я отвожу глаза. 

— Я не могу заставить тебя не врать мне, но заставить выслушать могу. Так _слушай_ , что я скажу, Сириус. — Хватка на моём горле становится крепче, пальцы болезненно впиваются в плоть, пока я не поднимаю взгляд и не смотрю Люпину в глаза. Тогда он ослабляет захват. — Это твой последний шанс. Предай меня в третий раз, и прощения не будет. 

Я смотрю на него. Так непривычно видеть Ремуса, которого я знаю — мягкого парня, что всегда помогает матери Джеймса мыть посуду и неизменно любезен с ней, старосту, который делает с младшими домашние задания, — так странно видеть его охваченным яростью. 

Впервые я вижу в Ремусе волка, зверя, которого он безжалостно подавляет. Причина во мне, и мне жаль, что я сделал ему больно, но будет неправдой сказать, что опасность, исходящая от Люпина, не заводит. 

— Ты понял? 

Я киваю, но хватка пальцев на моём горле не слабеет. 

— Хорошо, — рычит Ремус. 

И внезапно грубым движением колена он разводит шире мои ноги, приподнимает мои бёдра и вторгается в меня. 

Люпин был осторожен с Джеймсом, но не со мной, и его рука по-прежнему сжимает моё горло. Он и раньше меня трахал, и мы занимались любовью, поэтому я отличаю одно от другого. В том, что он делает сейчас, нет ни капли любви. 

Джеймс кашляет, и когда я смотрю на него, вижу беспокойство на его лице. 

— Ремус, ты… — он смолкает. — Сириус, всё в порядке? 

Ремус всаживает в меня член, растягивая мою задницу и причиняя боль; головка скользит по простате. Боль и наслаждение сплетаются в клубок, и Люпин яростно вбивает в меня свой гнев, быстро и глубоко. Блядь, как же я хочу этого. 

Я выгибаюсь и кричу, хватаясь за Ремуса, и Джеймс снова окликает меня: 

— Сириус! 

— Всё нормально, — хриплю я: пальцы Люпина пережимают голосовые связки. 

Джеймс замирает. 

— Ты… Между вами что-то… 

— Да, — обрывает Ремус, не глядя на него. 

Он неистово трахает меня, и это похоже на то, как когти полосуют шкуру, на убийство. Рука Люпина стискивается на моей глотке, душит, и он наблюдает за тем, как на моём лице отражается растущий страх. Я _немогудышатьнемогудышать_ , но он не останавливается, не прекращает выёбывать меня, а я _немогудышать_ Ремус, пожалуйста… 

Он стискивает пальцы, и в глазах темнеет, а он изливается, двигая бёдрами и дрожа, но не произносит ни слова, и от этого становится жутко. Люпин отдёргивает руку от моей шеи, и несколько мгновений я слышу только его неровное дыхание, а потом он целует синяки у меня на горле. Ремус шепчет заклинание, кожаная лента вокруг моего члена исчезает, и я кончаю отчаянно, неудержимо, забрызгивая его живот — хотя он больше не прикасается ко мне. 

Должно быть, слишком поздно испытывать неловкость, но нам неловко. Джеймс аппарирует домой, к Лили, помятый и взмокший, однако у меня нет сил беспокоиться об этом. 

Синяки на горле, оставленные пальцами Люпина, ноют, но он даже не предлагает убрать их. Он вообще ничего не говорит, пока я не гашу заклинанием свечи. И тогда, в слабом свете уличных фонарей, Ремус быстро наклоняется над постелью и шепчет: 

— Я мог бы возненавидеть тебя за это. 

4.  
Вы хотите знать об отношениях Джеймса с друзьями? Мародёрами, как они себя называют. Хм, даже не знаю, с чего начать. 

Я слышала — магнитное поле Земли иногда изменяется, что-то происходит в самом сердце планеты, и все компасы выходят из строя, и птицы, привлечённые новым полюсом, мигрируют в неверном направлении. Что-то похожее произошло и с мальчиками. Много лет Ремуса, как прилив к Луне, тянуло к Сириусу, а потом внезапно потянуло к Джеймсу. 

Я не знаю, что стало причиной этих перемен, и, откровенно говоря, не хочу знать. Я отдавала себе отчёт в том, что мой муж трахает Сириуса — невозможно годами наблюдать за чьей-то дружбой и ничего не заметить. Тем более что у Бродяги всегда всё написано на лице. 

Я даже могу сказать вам, когда это началось: двадцать пятого августа тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года, когда Джеймс заявился домой, пропахший потом и сексом, и нёс какой-то бред про полисмена по имени Элвендорк. 

Возможно, мне следовало расстроиться, но Сириус никогда не казался мне опасным. А то, что они немного пообжимаются, выполняя задания Ордена, вряд ли можно назвать угрозой нашему браку. Если Джеймсу так отчаянно хочется кого-нибудь трахнуть, то меня, признаться, не волнует, с кем он это сделает. И вдобавок несколько дней после такого он всегда очаровательно виноватый и заботливый. 

Вам кажется, что это ужасно расчётливо? Я бы назвала это реалистичным взглядом на жизнь; в глубине души я всегда была прагматична. Как вы, наверное, помните, моим лучшим другом многие годы был Северус. Может быть, теперь вы поймёте, что я не такая уж милашка. 

Нет, отношения Джеймса и Сириуса никогда меня не волновали. Я не беспокоилась до тех пор, пока что-то не произошло между моим мужем и Ремусом. После этого Люпин смотрел на него с таким мягким выражением, от которого Джеймс замирал, будто олень в свете фар. В дальнейшем это могло стать проблемой, не будь Блэк полон решимости разрушить эту связь. 

Мне жаль Сириуса, но во всём виноват он сам. 

Со звёздами всегда так, не правда ли? Светят всё ярче и ярче, а потом взрываются и исчезают во тьме. Может быть, то, что произошло, было неизбежно, и всё, могли сделать мы, остальные, — это не позволить Блэку уничтожить и нас тоже. 

Именно поэтому я настояла на том, чтобы Хранителем стал Питер. Я наблюдала за ними, и знаю, что Сириус никогда ничего не мог сохранить в тайне. 

_— fin —_


End file.
